


[Vid] Blood In The Cut

by lilly_the_kid



Series: One Upon A Time In Hollywood - character studies [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: Say something, do it soonIt's too quiet in this roomI need noise
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Series: One Upon A Time In Hollywood - character studies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606651
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	[Vid] Blood In The Cut

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my head since august and I finally finally FINALLY was able to make it. Mostly a Cliff character study, but with Rick/Cliff in there, of course. Hope you'll enjoy!

**music:** blood in the cut by K. Flay

**password:** noise

download: [147mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/05keia)

Comments and kudos are loved!


End file.
